


The Unexpected Marriage Clause

by HPFangirl71



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, First Time, HP: EWE, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Mpreg, Rimming, Same-Sex Marriage, Unrequited Love, pregnancy symptoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 10:11:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco has to marry in order to inherit his Aunt Bellatrix’s vast fortune… enter his new friend Harry and a marriage contract is formed. Only problem is that they end up with a clause to that contract that neither of the ever bargained for.</p>
<p>Written for the HarryDracoMpreg Fest over at Live Journal. Written for a prompt left by Literati</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unexpected Marriage Clause

**Author's Note:**

  * For [literati](https://archiveofourown.org/users/literati/gifts).



> This story contains Slash Pairings, Explicit Sex, and Male Pregnancy. DO NOT FLAME!!  
> Beta'd by my dear friend Singlemomsummer

"How could that evil bitch do this to me?" Draco shouted angrily as he threw his wine glass against the marble fireplace and crumpled the bit of parchment held in his other hand.

There was nothing but stunned silence following his outburst. His father was the first to respond to his adult son behaving like an overgrown child in the middle of their elaborately decorated sitting room.

"She was a bit crazy at the end…" Lucius proffered in explanation.

"I don't care how god-damn crazy she was, she knew I was bent… how the hell did she expect me to get married? She's being a mean spiteful old bat even from the grave!" Draco continued ranting until he turned and saw the look upon his mother's face.

Narcissa's features were lined in shock and a quiet sadness that couldn't be hidden from her son. Bellatrix, her recently departed sister, was the "bitch" in question and it obviously hurt her to hear Draco say such horrid things aloud.

"Mum… I'm sorry," Draco mumbled in an embarrassed and regretful tone.

"I understand your upset Draco. Your father and I also expected you to inherit your Aunt's fortunes; after all, she had no other prospects for an heir. For her to have made such absurd demands of you from the grave must be extremely upsetting."

Narcissa's words were completely agreeable to Draco's opinion but her voice came out as calm and serene as it ever did. Draco felt ashamed of himself for his outlandish tantrum.

"It upsets me greatly, Mother, and now I suppose I'll never inherit Aunt Bella's fortune and it'll go to this… this…" he let his grey eyes scan the now wrinkled parchment to find the name he was looking for, "… Cordelia Lestrange instead"

His tone was outwardly resigned but inside he was still seething with rage.

"I think not," his mother said in a calm calculating tone.

Draco looked at her in confusion.

"Mother, it clearly states in my Aunt's will that I must be married 6 months from her death in order to inherit. We all know there's no chance in Hades that I'm marrying some female just to inherit a bit of gold… even if it is a vast bit of gold." Draco groused.

"So who says you have to marry a female?" Narcissa countered.

Draco looked at her in stunned silence for a moment before broaching the topic.

"Well I'm quite sure that's what Aunt Bella intended."

Narcissa's smile was cool and slightly amused.

"Yes I'm sure those were my darling sister's intentions but then again Bella always did refuse to see the bigger picture. She only saw the Dark Lord's imminent rise to power, perhaps even saw her own death as a part of that glorious future… she was quite fanatical in the end."

Narcissa paused in her speech to stand and take her son's hand in her own, grasping it tightly.

"What your Aunt didn't see was Harry Potter and his pack of Gryffindors defeating Voldemort at his own game. She didn't see the rise of a new Ministry and a new regime… one that seems to have escalated the rights of those they deem discriminated against. There have been several new laws passed by our new Minister; laws such as Werewolf Citizenship, Centaur land privacy acts, and…"

"Of course, the new wizard bonding act…" Draco exclaimed, interrupting his mother, "I was so hung up on Aunt Bella's stipulation, I hadn't even thought of the fact that I can actually marry a bloke!"

Narcissa was happy to see the excited smile on her son's face but the look soon slipped from his handsome features to be replaced with one of sad resignation.

"That's wonderful Mother but I no longer have 6 months to work with. This new regime you talk of, held up my Aunt's will for months. I only have 2 weeks now and even I can't work that sort of miracle… I'm good but not that good," he said with a defeated sigh.

"Well what about all those do-gooder Gryffindors you hang out with nowadays?"

"You want me to ask one of Harry's friends? Mother, they've barely begun to accept me and that's mostly for Harry's sake. In fact, Harry's the only one I can truly call a friend…"

Draco stopped in mid-sentence and his mother smiled in encouragement at the idea that was forming within his mind.

"Mother, that's pure genius! Of course, why didn't I think of it? Harry and I are going to some Muggle football game, I'll ask him then."

Draco kissed his mother softly upon the cheek and hurried out of the room. Lucius who'd remained quiet during their exchange now turned to his wife for confirmation of what he hoped wasn't true.

"He isn't going to ask… Sweet Salazar, not Potter."

Narcissa turned to face her husband. She could see the abject horror on his face at the very idea.

"Yes, Lucius, he's going to ask Potter to marry him and if I'm not mistaken, Potter will say yes." she said in a tone that rung of finality.

"But Cissy… he's a half blood…"

"Lucius… If Draco marries this boy you will at least pretend to accept it, for your son's happiness I beg you, please."

Lucius grumbled again but when he took his wife into his arms and kissed her softly upon the head, she knew she'd won her case. Now if only the Potter boy would come through…

**********

 

"So let me get this straight; you've got to marry some bloke within two weeks or the inheritance goes to some Lestrange cousin?"

Draco gave a silent nod in the seat next to Harry. Even over the crowd of raucous football fans he could still hear the man's righteous indignation within his words.

"Doesn't quite seem fair… almost like the Ministry did this on purpose," Harry continued, his voice grim as he spoke.

"The thought had occurred to me," Draco replied, "Not saying as I blame them really…"

His voice became an almost silent whisper in the crowded stadium but somehow Harry heard him just the same.

"Don't say that Draco… The things you did towards the end of the war more than made up for the things you did at its beginning."

"But what about the things that happened while I just sat by and let them? What about the things that madman did in my own home… the things he forced my family to do; what about those Harry?"

Draco saw the critical look the other man gave him and heard his deep seated sigh. He mounted himself for Harry's defensive rebuttal but instead the man skillfully side-stepped the argument with a curious question.

"Do you have any leads yet on a queer bloke who's looking to get hitched in the next two weeks?"

"Oh yes, I've had dozens of applications," Draco sarcastically replied.

They both chuckled at Draco's wit and then Harry let out a loud whoop as the team from Manchester scored a goal. Draco made his daring move just as the crowd around them began calming down.

"I was actually hoping maybe you'd do it."

He looked away to hide the uncertainty in his eyes. When he looked back, Harry was still staring at him. A stunned silence between them followed.

"Why me, Draco?" Harry finally asked.

"Well to be perfectly honest, Potter, I don't have a lot of options. I was actually just hoping you'd do it out of the innate sense of hero complex that all Gryffindors seem to be born with."

Draco could tell by the look on Harry's face that his answer had amused him. Harry turned away, his attention seemingly diverted back to the game. The silence that fell between them this time had Draco nervous. What had he been thinking? Of course, Harry wasn't going to marry him.

"I know what you're thinking. Don't worry, I understand…" Draco said in a low tone.

Harry chuckled again before answering.

"Actually, I was thinking about the sense of irony that I of all people would be helping you get your Aunt's money. Boy, won't she be rolling in her grave."

And this time Draco joined in as Harry's deep timbre of a laugh reached out to his ears…

**********

 

"Harry, just what were you thinking?"

Hermione questioned him as her eyes perused the marriage contract that Draco's lawyers had sent over earlier. There had been no way for Harry to avoid telling his friends about his plans to help Malfoy.

"I thought I was helping out a friend."

Hermione looked up at him and a tiny glimmer of doubt reached her eyes.

"Is that really all it was?" she asked.

Harry looked suddenly uncomfortable beneath his friend's gaze. Unfortunately, Hermione Granger was his very best friend and she knew him better than anyone, sometimes he feared she knew him better than he knew himself.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he bluffed.

"Well let's see… there's something about a brief consummation of the marriage. Harry please tell me aren't just doing this to shag Draco Malfoy!"

"Of course not!" Harry said defensively.

The look Hermione gave him still seemed doubtful.

"I didn't even know about that part of the contract until Draco mentioned it. In fact, he purposely didn't tell me until this morning. He was afraid it might make me back out," Harry said with a grin that spoke otherwise.

"So does Draco know?" Hermione questioned.

"I told you, he's the one who told me," Harry stated, feigning confusion.

"That's not what I'm talking about and you know it Harry."

Hermione's tone was serious as she waited for Harry to answer but he just sat staring at the fire, silently willing her to drop the subject but she refused.

"If you haven't told him, then you should. He deserves to know before the wedding." she said, her voice lowering to a quiet whisper.

"It's not that big a deal," Harry deadpanned.

"You being a virgin is a very big deal Harry. I don't think Draco would do this if he knew the truth," Hermione persisted.

Harry turned to look at her, his face ashen with fear but his eyes held a determined light.

"Which is exactly why you are not going to tell him," Harry insisted.

Hermione began mounting a protest but Harry grasped her hand tightly.

"Please Mione… I need this," he pleaded.

"Oh Harry… being his friend was one thing but becoming his bride and sacrificing your virginity to him… Harry it's all too much!"

Her brown eyes were filled with sadness as she looked her friend over. He looked away with shame.

 

"It was only supposed to be friendship. After the war, I thought it might help everyone come together. I thought if Draco and I could put the past behind us then everyone else might as well…" Harry began explaining.

When he turned back to look at Hermione, his eyes were filled with their own sadness.

"Only I wasn't expecting to fall in love with him…" He reluctantly admitted.

"Marrying Draco doesn't mean he'll fall in love with you Harry," Hermione choked out.

"I know that," Harry admitted, "But it's still the best chance I've got and it's a chance I have to take…"

**********

 

Harry waited patiently in the sitting room of the Manor, okay maybe pacing and fidgeting didn't count as patient. What the hell was taking so long? The wedding was supposed to take place fifteen minutes ago. He wondered if maybe Draco had come to his senses and was backing out. Merlin, he hoped not! He let out a loud sigh as he tugged at the hem of his ivory dress robes. It was ironic that Draco had chosen such a virginal colour palette for him. It kept reminding him of the honeymoon and that just made him even more nervous.

Harry was afraid of making a fool of himself tonight. He was absolutely sure Draco would be able to tell he was inexperienced even though Hermione had rather reluctantly helped school him in the finer points of gay sex. It had been an embarrassing study session for them both but he refused to be unprepared. He needed Draco to believe he knew what he was doing. As another five minutes ticked slowly by, Harry finally got up to question his attendants.

"Exactly why haven't we started yet?" he grumbled at them both.

Hermione and Ron looked at him but it was clear that neither of them had an answer. With a sharp nudge of Hermione's elbow, Ron left to go find out.

"It's probably just Draco being fashionably late," Hermione said with a chuckle.

"Probably… or it could be him having second thoughts and backing out," Harry griped aloud.

Hermione stood and began fiddling with Harry's gold coloured tie, her smile was warm.

"I doubt that highly, since this wedding is going to be worth millions of Galleons to him. You need to calm down Harry…"

"I'm trying to, truly I am Mione; it's just... what if I ruin everything by doing something stupid during the ceremony?"

"I have a feeling the ceremony isn't what has you worried, now is it Harry?"

"What if he can tell? Do you think he'll be angry?" Harry asked in a worried tone.

"What… Angry that you let him be the first? Mad that you did all this just to save his arse? I don't think even Draco's that big a prat but if he is then I'll hex him my damn self!"

Harry gave her a look of sudden relief and a grateful smile. Hermione always seemed to know just what to say to make him feel better, this time was no exception. Ron suddenly burst back into the room with good news, the ceremony was finally about to start. It seemed that Blaise had been the hold up and Draco was already reading the poor bloke the riot act for it.

Harry took a deep breath as Ron took Hermione's arm and they led the small procession down a makeshift aisle that led through to one side of the Manor's enormous ballroom. Harry had already seen the magical decorations the House Elves had prepared in just under two weeks and it had amazed him. As he entered the room this time, it wasn't the flowers and candles that had him in awe; it was the sight of Draco coming through the other side of the room. He was flanked by Pansy and Blaise, dressed in soft grey robes that were lined with silver to complement Harry's own gold lining. The sight of him took Harry's breath away and he couldn't help but smile at the man. Draco returned his smile as they reached the archway in the center of the room.

Draco held a lone Calla Lily in his hands while Harry himself had a White Narcissus; a representation of both their mothers. Harry barely heard the words of the deep voiced wizard as he explained the sacraments of marriage. Surprisingly though he was able to keep from making a fool of himself throughout the ceremony. Harry's fingers trembled as he placed his flower in a crystal vase together with Draco's Lily. As they spoke the words of magic, the flowers merged together, in a unique symbolization of their unity as a couple. Draco reached a hand out to steady Harry and then there was that incredible smile aimed at him once again. Would he ever get used to it? They exchanged rings while the dark haired wizard pronounced them bonded husbands and then they turned toward the small crowd of applauding guests to share their very first kiss…

That kiss was like nothing Harry had ever experienced before… Draco's lips were soft and warm against his mouth and he wanted nothing more than to drink the man in forever. His hand found its way up into Draco's hair and he could feel the other man's fingers gripping at his robes as their mouths merged as one just as the flowers had. It was hard to pull away but the cat calling throughout the room was a near certain sign for them to part. Harry pulled back, his body feeling shaky and he saw a glimmer of desire within a pair of pale grey eyes. He was never so grateful for Draco's touch upon his arm as they walked together from the room, a married couple.

When they entered the living room, far from the prying eyes or their guests, Draco was quick to let go of Harry. He seemed embarrassed by the display that had just taken place between the two of them. He strode across the room to the bar and began serving himself a drink.

"I'm sorry about that," Harry heard him whisper as he took a sip of the Firewhiskey he'd just poured.

He brought a second glass to Harry and as he placed it in his hands he again spoke.

"I guess I got a bit carried away, forgot it wasn't real."

Harry could see the slow blush crawling up Draco's neck and across his cheekbones.

"Tonight will be real, well the sex will be," Harry quipped.

He thought he almost saw a smug smirk begin on Draco's face but it disappeared just as quickly.

"I'm sorry about that part," Draco admitted "My aunt's idea of a sick joke considering she fully intended me to marry a female."

Harry chuckled as he took a swig of his drink.

"Guess she wanted to torture you from the grave."

"...or my poor future bride, just ask Pansy… our snog sessions were a disaster of the worst kind. My cock couldn't seem to keep an interest no matter what the poor girl did! I'm really surprised she's forgiven me for turning out bent," Draco said as he stifled back his laughter.

"Well at least I'll have the right equipment," Harry deadpanned.

Draco gave him a strange look but it was soon replaced by that beautiful smile.

"Also, we'll be so pissed we won't care, father's promised to have plenty of alcohol at this reception," Draco said with another grin and Harry grinned back at him.

Harry tipped his glass toward Draco before downing it in a quick motion.

"Well then Malfoy, here's to being intoxicated…"

Draco had been right… Lucius had made good on his promise to his son and both men found themselves getting more and more pissed as the evening grew weary. Any nervousness Harry had had earlier in the evening was washed away by copious amounts of elf made wine and the bit of Muggle beer that George Weasley had snuck in. The entire Manor ballroom had been almost instantly transformed with tables for dining and an orchestra for dancing. Harry wasn't sure why Narcissa had gone to such trouble for a wedding they all knew to be a farce but he was grateful nonetheless.

The eating and laughing with friends had been lots of fun but the highlight of that reception had been the dancing. Draco holding Harry close as they swayed back and forth to the music. It had sent a thrill throughout Harry's body which he'd had a hard time hiding. Draco was convincing as a newly smitten groom and the kisses he planted on Harry's lips were amazing to the other man. In fact, the drunker Draco got the more hands on he was and Harry grew almost hopeful. This was exactly why Harry had agreed to this charade. This marriage was his only means of getting closer to Draco and would be worth the vast amount of heartache he might get once the year ended…

Harry was still feeling a bit tipsy once the two of them retired to Draco's suite. He was nervous for what he knew came next but he tried hard not to show it. What he wouldn't give for a calming draught right now. Harry had unbuttoned the front of that ridiculous dress shirt he'd been forced to wear and was messing with his hair in the mirror when he saw Draco approaching from behind. The tall blonde wrapped an arm around Harry's waist, his fingers grazing the inside of Harry's trousers. Harry shivered slightly at his touch. Draco was too enthralled with their image in the mirror to notice.

"Sweet Salazar… we're so fucking beautiful together," he said in a voice full of awe.

Next thing Harry knew, Draco's mouth was sucking at the side of his neck while his hand slipped down the front of his trousers. Harry couldn't help letting out a quiet moan when Malfoy's hand came in contact with the flesh of his cock. He turned instinctively within Draco's arms and pressed his lips into one of those incredible kisses he'd been cherishing all night. Draco deepened the kiss by probing Harry's mouth with a searching tongue. Harry was desperate for any contact and opened himself willingly to those hungry kisses. The feel of Draco stroking his member had Harry's mind in a hazy cloud but he was still able to undo the buttons on Draco's shirt and push it from the man's pale shoulders.

Harry could just make out the vague pattern of scars that crisscrossed Draco's chest and he knew the sadness he was feeling reached his eyes. He whispered a myriad of apologies as he laid soft wet kisses across the man's torso. Draco didn't acknowledge his words in any real way, except his hand working faster upon Harry's hard prick. Harry gasped as his tongue explored Draco's pert nipples. He smiled upon seeing a Muggle piercing through one and his lips again attacked Malfoy's mouth. Draco pulled him drunkenly toward the bed. They fell in a stumbling heap, breathless and heated with desire.

"You're sure this is okay, Potter?" Draco whispered uncertainly and Harry just nodded quietly.

It was only once Draco moved to take off Harry's bottoms that he grew slightly nervous. Worrying again that Draco would realize the truth. Then again, he wondered at whether Draco would remember any of this drunken union. Harry knew no matter how fuzzy his brain might be from the alcohol, he'd remember every beautiful moment of their evening. Harry had expected Draco to be lazy and use a lubricating spell to prepare him. He was shocked when the man fumbled into a side table drawer to recover a vial of oil. He was even more shocked when two slippery fingers breached his opening. He let out a series of breathless pants as Draco worked his fingers in and out, stretching him open. Harry had never been this far with a bloke, not even once. Draco would be the first and Harry couldn't even tell him for fear of humiliation.

It wasn't long before Draco had three fingers working him over. Draco's own hard bulge was rubbing up against Harry's front and the rough cloth added a lovely friction upon his aching member. Finally, Harry watched as Draco backed off the bed to remove the rest of his clothing. He hovered over Harry and all he could think was how much the man looked like some fierce angel, all golden haired and smiling that hypnotically beautiful smile.

When Draco reached again for the oil, coated his prick, and lifted Harry's legs slightly upward, he knew it was time. Time for the moment that could possibly change the rest of his life… Harry wanted this so badly but he was scared nonetheless. In his drunken state, it took Malfoy a couple tries of pressing between Harry's thighs before his cock pierced through the man's muscles. Harry stifled his pained cries by biting into Draco's shoulder. The man growled before pushing into him deeper. Harry could feel the burn of being stretched wide and he gritted his teeth. Gripping Draco's arms, he held on as the man pressed fully within him.

When would the hurt subside? Why had he wanted to do this? Was belonging to Draco really worth this pain? Those were the thoughts running throughout his head when IT happened… Something inside of him exploded, not in pain but in the most wondrous of all pleasure. He let out a needful groan as he encouraged Draco to rub against that spot again. Draco was only all too happy to oblige as he ravaged it with the tip of his cock repeatedly. Harry's moans were muffled by the other man's kisses and matching groans. Harry found himself pressing up against Draco in an inexpert fashion that only worked to increase the pleasure searing throughout his body. Harry was building up to a tremendous orgasm and the only thing he could wish for was that this pleasure could last forever….

**********

 

Settling in together was difficult and awkward at first but soon the newlyweds nestled themselves into a steady routine. Draco had acquired a new position with a local apothecary just weeks prior to the wedding so he was busy on a daily basis with work, leaving Harry to fend for himself at the Manor. The mansion was so large that Harry sometimes felt lost in its vastness but he was determined to call it home, at least for the next year.

Luckily for Harry, his new mother-in-law seemed intent on entertaining him. Narcissa spent as much time as possible showing Harry around and taking him out to teas, luncheons, and shopping trips. Draco had chastised her on the fact that Harry was not indeed a daughter-in-law to be taken about on her many womanly excursions, but Harry found he quite enjoyed the outings. Narcissa told him loads of stories about Draco's childhood and it made him feel even closer to the man.

The weekends were filled with their own outings. It seemed that he and Draco being the first same sex couple to marry under the new laws had made them the accessory for any party or gathering. They spent a great deal of time together on these weekend social engagements. Harry wasn't all that comfortable at these stuffy affairs and much preferred when he and Draco would slip away to take in a Quidditch match or even the occasional Muggle movie, of which Draco had become quite fond.

Harry of course reveled in any chance to go out and about with his new husband because Draco took to playing up their romance for the crowds of potential onlookers. It was during these many excursions that Harry would get to feel Draco's lips brush lightly against his mouth or feel the man's hand upon his thigh or holding his fingers tightly within his firm grasp. Those moments always made Harry's heart patter with longing but he relished them just the same.

At home Draco kept his distance. He and Harry were still good friends but something had changed ever so slightly between them after their wedding night. Harry suspected that Draco felt uncomfortable with him since that night. After all, they had shared an intimacy that went beyond mere friendship yet they weren't really anything more to one another. It made for an awkward situation. They still spent time together, playing chess, discussing their days, and taking walks in the gardens; but the easy unforced camaraderie of their friendship was changed nonetheless.

It was almost a month into the marriage when Harry got lucky, or at least that's how he perceived it at the time. Draco had attended a small get together for a retiring co-worker at the Leaky Cauldron that evening He arrived home rather late and more than a little drunk. Harry was awake, reading the Quibbler in bed. He put the magazine aside and got up to see if Draco needed help getting to bed. His husband wobbled as he walked, which caused him to tumble into Harry's arms.

Harry immediately felt the warmth of Draco's mouth, greedy against his own. At first the man's hungry kiss surprised him but Harry soon gave into its demand. He was shocked by the taste of Firewhiskey upon Draco's tongue because the man usually had more refined preferences in drinking spirits. It explained why he seemed a bit drunker than usual. Harry felt himself relax in his husband's arms as he deepened the kiss. Draco's hands moving upward beneath Harry's pajama top were what finally frazzled him. He and Draco had shared a myriad of kisses in public but since their wedding night, nothing sexual had occurred between them. Harry knew he wanted this but perhaps he wanted it a little too much.

"Draco…?" Harry questioned; his hand a gentle press against Draco's chest.

"Please Harry… Please…" Draco begged, his breathing a steady rasp of need.

Harry answered him in silence as he allowed his top to be removed. Immediately Draco's mouth and hands were working their magic across his naked skin. He could feel Draco's need as it pressed hard against his thigh. Good Godric, how badly he wanted the man! It wasn't long before Draco had Harry stripped of the rest of his clothing, bent naked over the nearby sofa, with his tongue buried in the man's arse. During his research with Hermione, Harry had read about rimming but never had he associated it with someone as proper as Malfoy.

The feel of that rough tongue caressing his opening had Harry moaning loudly. He was so intent upon the dirty pleasure of being rimmed by his husband that he almost welcomed the fingers that came to stretch him open. The burn of Malfoy's cock this time was only slight and Harry found himself pressing back against his lover, eliciting delightful noises from the man. Those noises brought about Harry's own undoing and he lay breathlessly panting within Draco's embrace as he finished in just a few more quick strokes. They fell asleep upon the tiny couch, Harry's head upon Draco's sweaty chest and Draco's arm draped around his lover. That's how they fell asleep and that's how they awoke…

Waking up that second morning had given Harry hope, even if it was only for a shadow of a moment. Once Draco woke it was like a death knell had tolled. His body had stiffened at the feeling of Harry wrapped within his arms and he'd immediately begun cursing loudly. Harry had been startled by his reaction.

"Draco, are you all right?" he had asked.

"Harry, I'm sorry."

He'd whispered those words low and soft but with a darkness that crept out over Harry's skin. The look of guilty shame that crossed his face told it all.

"Draco, it's okay, really it is," he'd begun in explanation but his husband would hear none of it.

"No Harry, it's not okay! We made a promise in our marriage contract that it would only be the once and now we've compromised that promise with this tryst!"

Draco seemed beside himself with despair and nothing Harry could say to him would console his regret. Draco was convinced that somehow he'd defiled their marriage contract by behaving inappropriately and Harry couldn't convince him otherwise.

After that, things took a turn for the worse. Draco withdrew and soon there were fewer outings… less social engagements… less touching… less kissing… a considerable decrease in Draco's faux affections and for that, Harry himself regretted letting that night happen, no matter how pleasurable it might have been.

Every time Harry tried to broach the subject of that evening upon the couch, Draco fled in remorse. He refused to even speak of it even though Harry had tried convincing him he was a willing participant in that evening. He told him he'd wanted what had happened but Draco had only whispered something about bloody self-sacrificing Gryffindors and refused to come back to bed that night.

After two whole weeks, Harry finally gave up trying. His every hope for the marriage had flown from his mind and he accepted that he'd ruined his chances with Draco. Then came his sudden sickness…

**********

 

"Harry, are you okay?" Draco asked in a concerned voice from the doorway of the loo.

"I'll be fine," Harry said in an unconvincing voice from the floor next to the toilet where he'd spent the last half hour puking up the morning's breakfast that he'd barely even touched.

"It's been well over a week and you don't seem to be getting any better. Perhaps we should think about taking you to a Healer," Draco said softly as he knelt down beside Harry, his fingers grazing softly across the man's sweaty forehead.

Harry welcomed the man's touch but it also reminded him of how Draco had so thoroughly retracted his affections.

"Since when are you concerned for my well-being?" Harry snapped.

"Stop it Harry, don't act like a spoiled child!"

"Then stop treating me like one then. It's just the flu, I'll be fine. I don't need a Healer."

Harry's voice was determined but Draco's response was even more so.

"I'm your husband. I'm supposed to take care of you when you're sick. Tomorrow I'm taking the afternoon off and we are going to St Mungos. I won't take no for an answer."

Harry gave the man a defiant look but it was soon replaced by the sounds of retching as he again bent over the toilet seat. Draco pulled him up off the floor when he was done and led him back to the bedroom. He put Harry to bed, and then crawled in beside him. Harry took a risk and pressed himself into Draco's side. Instead of pushing him away, he felt the man's arms pull him up onto his chest. Soon, Harry was able to fall asleep to the soothing sensation of Draco's fingers carding through his hair and the soft cadence of his heartbeat beneath him…

That was how Harry found himself the very next day sitting on the edge of a bed in St Mungo's wearing nothing but a paper sheet, waiting impatiently for a mediwizard to come back into the room. The man had run a myriad of tests on Harry and asked at least a dozen questions, some of which were very personal and involved his sex life. Harry had blushed through them while Draco watched from the side-lines, his face growing paler with each and every question and test. He didn't utter a single word, just sat with his hands clenched in tight fists. The look of dread and anticipation told Harry this was bad and finally he couldn't take it anymore.

"You think you know what it is, don't you?" Harry finally asked.

Draco spared him a brief glance of guilt before they were interrupted by Healer Daniels' return. Harry looked up at the man with sudden apprehension and he reached over to grasp at Draco's hand.

"So what is it?" Harry asked in a quiet tone.

Healer Daniels pulled up a chair and sighed deeply.

"There's really no easy way to tell you this Mr Potter. It seems that you have a very rare condition called Male Gestational Gravida."

Harry looked at the man like he'd just sprouted multiple heads.

"I don't understand, what are you saying is wrong with me?"

Draco squeezed Harry's hand tightly and answered for the Healer.

"Harry, he said you're pregnant…"

Harry had been particularly silent throughout the rest of the visit, leaving Draco to ask all the pertinent questions of Healer Daniels. It seemed Harry's condition was indeed rare but not completely unheard of. In fact, Healer Daniels had worked on two such cases himself in the near twenty-five years he'd worked at St Mungo's. This information put Draco immediately at ease with the man and he made arrangements for Harry to have another appointment with the mediwizard in a month.

 

Once their visit was complete and they'd gone to a nearby apothecary to pick up both nausea and nutrition potions for Harry, Draco suggested they go out to lunch. Harry was shocked at the suggestion, since it'd been some time that Draco and he had been seen out in public. He was even more shocked when Draco brought him to Diagon Alley to Harry's favorite eatery which was owned by Seamus Finnigan. Draco had been accepted by the bulk of Harry's Gryffindor friends but Seamus wasn't one of them. This was mainly due to his relationship with Dean Thomas and the fact that Draco's family had held the man prisoner in their dungeon during the war.

Draco was shrugging out of a cashmere cardigan as he and Harry slid into a booth in the far corner of the cozy restaurant. Finnigan himself came over to wait on them, giving his full attention to Harry and pretty much ignoring Draco. Seamus barely glanced at him when handing over a menu and turning back to Harry.

"So Harry, been letting this prat hide ya away in his big mansion, have ya?"

Harry chuckled at the grimace that crossed his husband's face.

"Actually, I've been a bit under the weather lately. We just got a remedy from the apothecary, so I'm hoping I might be able to stomach some of that delicious Irish stew of yours," Harry said with a wide smile.

"Coming right up!" Seamus said cheerfully, patting Harry lightly on the arm in a show of camaraderie.

"Get me one for Draco as well and some strong coffee too!" Harry yelled just as Seamus turned to leave them, the man gave Draco a snide sneer before leaving to attend to their order.

Harry reached out to take Draco's hand and gave an apology for his friend's behavior.

"It's okay Harry, he has reason to be angry," Draco whispered casually but Harry could tell that Seamus' attitude still bothered him.

"No he doesn't," Harry insisted.

Draco nodded as he spoke, "Yes he does Harry… he and the Thomas fellow seem very close. It's only natural to be protective of something like that. In fact, they're very lucky to have found each other."

"That they are…" Harry agreed, his heart breaking at the prospect of never having that with Draco. Then he thought of the baby growing in his stomach and it gave him a faint glimmer of hope.

"So what are we going to do about this baby situation?" Draco finally asked.

"There isn't much to be done about it; it's coming, end of story."

"I realize that Harry, but our marriage contract doesn't have a clause for this," Draco stated bluntly.

"That damn contract, it's all you think about!" Harry raged quietly, not wanting to alert any nearby customers.

Moments later, Seamus returned with two steaming bowls of thick stew, bread and some very aromatic cups of coffee. When he left, Harry returned to his tirade.

"The morning after this baby was created, it was all you could talk about, not what had happened between us or why and now it's more of the same, worrying about that bloody contract and not our baby!"

Harry's voice had risen just an octave as his rant had continued. Draco just stared at him in stunned silence. Draco put his hand out to comfort Harry but the man pulled away from him. It was the first time Harry had ever withdrawn from him and it sickened him inside. What had he done?

"Harry, I'm sorry… you're right, we never did talk about that night, at least not properly anyway."

"Well we really should you know, especially considering what's coming now," Harry said, his voice a tiny bit calmer as he gestured toward his stomach.

"That night just happened; I don't really have an explanation for it. I just think it was too hard for either of us to go without." Draco said his attention now focused on his stew instead of Harry.

"So that's all I was to you that night… a warm body?

Draco could see the hurt pass through Harry's eyes once again as he watched the man let out a defeated sigh and avert his attention toward his own stew. Draco wasn't exactly sure what to say to him to fix the problem so instead; the two of them just sat and ate; the silence falling around them like a dark shroud.

The next two weeks flew by in a flash… If Narcissa had taken to Harry before, it was nothing to her reaction to finding out he was carrying her grandchild. Harry was more than happy to spend the extra time with the woman because it afforded him a multitude of excuses to avoid his husband. Draco had tried apologizing to Harry for the things he'd said at Finnigan's but to no avail. Harry had withdrawn his own affections from their friendship in an effort to guard his heart. A heart that was already badly broken and confused.

He and Draco still shared a bed, took meals together and on occasion were seen out in public with one another but other than that, they avoided each other's company. Their marriage was a sham and neither seemed intent on changing that, not even with a baby coming. Draco threw himself into work, spending long hours at the apothecary and at late night business dinners while Harry threw himself into preparing himself to become a parent.

Harry was almost three months into the pregnancy when they had their next appointment with Healer Daniels. He'd been surprised that morning when Draco announced that he'd be Flooing along with Harry to the visit.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to," he quietly whispered over the breakfast table.

"You're carrying my baby, of course I'm coming," Draco stated in a determined manner as he speared another sausage from his plate with his fork.

Harry didn't say a word, instead he let his heart soar with that glimmer of hope he'd long been denying himself. Maybe things with Draco weren't completely hopeless. He reached out to grab a piece of toast from a serving platter at the same moment Draco did. Their fingers brushed softly together and both of them looked up in embarrassment. Draco was first to mumble out an apology and Harry found himself smiling shyly up at him. The moment was broken when Harry felt a wave of nausea consume him and he went running toward the nearest loo.

Harry and Draco didn't interact again until they stepped into the Floo together. As the green flames encompassed them, Harry felt the light grip of Draco's hand upon his waist but the man was quick to pull away as they reappeared in one of the fireplaces of St Mungos' maternity ward. A nurse was quick to whisk them into an available room before they got too many looks from the nearby expecting witches. Luckily, Harry was only showing slightly but it was still pretty obvious why they were there.

Once in the room, Draco looked away nervously so Harry could slide out of his clothing and into a paper gown but he couldn't quite help peeking and was rewarded with a quick glimpse of bared flesh. He just hoped Harry hadn't noticed the glance. When Harry was finished, they could only sit and wait. Harry busied himself filling out the forms a nurse had given him while Draco feigned interest in an issue of Magical Maternity.

It wasn't until Healer Daniels entered the room that the two men even spoke. He got right down to business measuring Harry's belly which had swelled just a bit and looked rather foreign to Draco since he hadn't seen the man naked in some months. Next he used his wand to check the baby's heartbeat and both men seemed mesmerized by the sound of that tiny thrumming beat. It was nothing compared to the awe that crossed their faces when he cast the spell to show the baby. A tiny image of their child hovered over Harry's belly and Draco let out an audible gasp. He walked closer to the bed and grasped Harry's hand.

"It's beautiful…" he whispered.

Harry's only response was a large grin that adorned his entire face with a happy glow.

"Well according to this magical signature, it is a baby girl," Healer Daniels piped up.

"Oh Harry, that's your daughter," Draco responded.

"No Draco, that's our daughter," Harry corrected him.

Draco's smile only got wider as he tightened his grip upon Harry's hand.

"I want to name her Mira," Harry informed him as he kept staring at the delicate little creature hovering within the air.

Healer Daniels performed another spell to make the magic disappear when he was done taking down his notations on Harry's chart. He left the two men alone so Harry could get dressed.

"Did you hear me Draco? I said I want to name her Mira," Harry said as he dressed hurriedly without even waiting for Draco to turn around.

"I heard you, but really…? I rather thought you'd want to name her Lily after your mum."

"She's a Black, she deserves to be named after a star. Hermione helped me look them up on an astronomy chart, Mira was my favorite."

"Oh Harry…"

Harry was taken off guard when Draco's next move was to kiss him. He kissed him long and hard, right there in St Mungos. He barely had time to respond, to savor the sweetness of that wonderful kiss before Draco was again pulling away…

They didn't speak of the kiss… didn't even acknowledge it had even occurred. Perhaps it was because neither of them truly believed it had happened. Harry's own head was spinning from that moment at the Healers. He just wished he knew how to recapture it, so he could make it happen again. The kiss had been a brilliant moment in their bleak marriage but it only made Harry all the more confused about Draco's intentions and Draco himself wasn't sure why he'd kissed Harry or what it all meant. He only knew that there was no way Harry could want him. After the things he'd done during the war, he could never deserve anyone as wonderful as Harry and that was why he had to resist the temptation to fall madly in love with the man. The two of them stood there, silence quickly filling the air. They just stood there waiting… for something that was likely to never happen.

It was a few weeks more when Draco and Harry had their biggest fight ever. Harry was standing amidst a rather large suite of rooms with Narcissa at his side. The two were discussing paint samples in varying shades of pink when Draco happened to stroll by. It was unusual for the blond to be home in the middle of the afternoon so his appearance startled Harry and his mother both.

"What is all this?" he asked, gesturing at the baby furniture piled high in the corner of the mostly empty room.

"Why it's the baby's rooms darling," his mother answered blithely.

"Well I can see that! What I don't understand is why they're being constructed in the first place!" Draco retorted.

"What do you mean, the baby has to have a place to sleep you know?" Harry said, turning to look at him.

"Yes well it's quite pointless to build a nursery here when the baby isn't going to live here," Draco retorted.

"What are you getting at?" Harry said in a demanding tone.

"Oh come on, Harry, the marriage contract ends right around the time the baby's born. I assumed you'd move back to that farmhouse you were calling a home once she's born."

"Oh really… that's what you assumed?"

Narcissa who hadn't said a word throughout their exchange suddenly spoke.

"Please Draco… not now, besides you know Harry will always be welcome here at the manor."

"I don't think that's a good idea. I think we need a clean break of it once this is all over."

Harry looked at him as if he'd just told him the sky was painted pink.

"You can't mean that, Draco."

Narcissa neared the two men, her usual composure clearly shaken.

"Of course he doesn't, Harry," she said reassuringly, then turning toward her son she pleaded "Draco, tell him you didn't mean it."

Draco's eyes were still full of determination but his voice got softer as he addressed his mother.

"Please stay out of this, mother. This is between Harry and me and yes, I did mean it"

Those words stung Harry's already confused and hopeful heart to the point that he ran out of the room. Draco of course followed him, finally catching up just down the hall. Harry turned reluctantly to face him when he tugged at his arm.

"Why would you say such things Draco?"

"Why wouldn't I? This isn't a real marriage and don't even tell me you thought it was."

Harry lowered his gaze to avoid Draco's harsh stare. He hadn't thought the marriage was real but he'd let out hope that maybe it could be and now he knew that was stupid.

"Of course I didn't, I just might've thought that with the baby coming, we'd still have a connection. I didn't think this whole marriage thing would ruin our friendship!" Harry yelled at him in a sudden burst of anger.

"You have lots of friends, you don't need me to fill those coffers," Draco stated bluntly.

"But the baby…" Harry began but Draco quickly cut him off.

"She's yours, Potter. I never planned on getting you knocked up if that's what you thought. She may be my heir but that's all Mira will ever be to me"

Draco tried hard to contain his sadness at the inevitable loss of both Harry and the baby but the other man saw it in his eyes.

"I never asked you not to be a part of her life. In fact, I want you to be there every step of the way. I thought after the kiss at St Mungos…"

"That kiss never should have happened. In fact, this marriage was a bad idea from the get go! We had a good friendship, Harry, but it's in the past and I refuse to have my future tied up by some ex-husband and a child I never asked for!" Draco spat out.

He knew his words would hurt Harry but he didn't know just how much. The contact of Harry's hand upon his cheek was a testament to just how far he'd gone this time. He could feel his face beginning to bruise as Harry stormed off toward the upstairs. Draco let his body slide down the wall in a defeated stance. He'd wanted to push Harry away but now having done it, he didn't feel so happy about it. He sat there in a daze until his mother came out and saw him sitting there. She reached out to him and that's when the tears began to fall.

"He's gone mother… gone for good."

It was just as Draco had feared… Harry had packed up all his stuff and scurried off to Ron and Hermione's cottage. Almost a month passed and he heard no word from the man. His owls went unread, his gifts returned unopened, and Harry had even blocked him from the visits with the Healer. Draco had hoped to guard his own fragile heart by pushing Harry away before he could do the same to him but alas, it hadn't worked quite as planned. Draco was left just as heartbroken and just as devastated. He had grown to love Harry, there was no doubt about that but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to relay this to his husband. Besides, he knew Harry deserved much better than being saddled to him for the rest of his life.

**********

 

Since Harry's farmhouse would allow Draco through its wards, the man had taken up residence at his friends. They were more than happy to allow him a place to stay but both of them hated seeing their friend hurt in such a way. Ron had offered to hex Malfoy but considering he was in junior training for the Auror Corp… Those were some future plans that Harry definitely didn't want him messing up, plus in all reality no matter how upset or angry he was at Draco, he didn't really want the man hurt.

Hermione was particularly saddened by Harry's despair but she knew he'd brought much of it upon himself. Hermione knew intimate details of the marriage that even Ron didn't know; they weren't exactly things Harry could share with a straight bloke like Ron. That's why when it was quite apparent that neither of the two boys was about to even try to fix the situation; she took matters firmly into her own hands by owling Draco to come to the farmhouse straightaway!

**********

 

"Is it Harry… or Mira? Please tell me they're both okay!"

Draco's panic was the last thing Hermione had expected when she came through the fireplace, especially after the things Harry had told her about their last fight.

"Draco, they're fine. That's not why I asked you here."

The man calmed down but his demeanor became suddenly defeated and even Hermione couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"I miss them," he whispered as he sat slowly down upon the large mustard colored sofa.

This too startled Hermione. She'd invited him here, thinking she'd have to talk some sense into him but he appeared to be more distraught than she'd expected. She sat down next to him and lightly placed a hand upon his shoulder. Surprisingly he didn't back away.

"Draco, are you okay?"

"No… I'm not okay… Harry's gone but of course you know that," he said in a broken tone of voice that worried her.

"Draco, if being apart from Harry upsets you so much, then why did you say those horrid things to him?"

"He deserves somebody better than me. He shouldn't be saddled down to me just because of a mistake we made. I'm the one who made the first move that night. I never meant for him to get pregnant and I don't want him thinking he has to be with me just because of Mira"

Draco seemed even more broken as he tried explaining himself. Hermione could see something in the man's eyes, something she'd seen time and time again mirrored in Harry's own. She knew it was wrong of her to pry but she'd come this far already, she might as well trudge onward.

"Draco, do you love Harry?"

Her question was a low whisper but there was no doubt that the man had heard her and his answer was quite apparent even before he told it to her.

His yes was spoken with quiet reverence and then he said, "but please don't tell Harry" and his voice became more of a plea.

"I won't, but I am going to tell you something that maybe I shouldn't. In fact, Harry might even be quite angry at me for speaking out of turn but you need to know and if it fixes everything then it'll be well worth it in the end."

Draco gave her a look of both confusion and curiosity. Hermione took a deep breath before blurting it out.

"Harry loves you. He's been in love with you for quite some time now."

"No…" Draco said disbelievingly shaking his head, "That can't be true."

"It is, Draco. It happened shortly after the war. He extended his friendship to you on behalf of Wizarding peace but then he got to know you and… Well he saw how hard you were trying to change. We all watched how quick you were to donate money to the Hogwarts Restoration Fund and how you wholeheartedly embraced Muggle culture. Harry said he actually enjoyed going with you to the footie games and the movies. He said there was nothing he loved more than hearing you laugh or seeing you smile. He felt like you let your guard down when it was just the two of you in a darkened movie theater. Anyway, that's the Draco he fell in love with. It's the reason he was so eager to help you out with this whole marriage contract. Harry really does love you, Draco."

Hermione could tell that Draco was still unsure of whether to believe her or not. She knew he was fearful of relying upon her story. She knew there was only one other thing that would help convince him and she truly hoped Harry would forgive her for telling his secret.

"Why else would Harry give you his virginity, if it wasn't because he loved you?"

Draco seemed incredibly stunned by her words but he was quick to protest them but Hermione cut him short.

"Draco, it's true. I wouldn't say it if it weren't. Harry loves you and you love him; if you don't go talk to him then you may very well lose him."

"He deserves better than me," Draco replied.

"He doesn't deserve what you perceive as better. He deserves what makes him happy and that is you, so stop being such an incredible git and go talk to him," Hermione said in an exasperated yet bossy tone.

"I can't…"

"Yes you can and you will! I can get you through the wards but you have to do the rest. Just tell him the truth for once; just tell him you love him."

It was only a matter of minutes before Draco was allowing the bushy haired witch to pull him alongside her in Apparition, to her home. He looked around nervously as she called out to Harry. His voice came from the kitchen and he found himself being pushed forward toward its adjacent doors. He entered timidly and saw Harry at the counter, apparently making himself a sandwich.

"Sorry, Mione, this pregnancy has me eating like Ron lately. I promise I'll help out with the food bill," Harry said without glancing back to see who had entered the room.

He was clearly shocked as he turned around. He had a sandwich raised mid bite to his mouth and his stomach was jutting out quite a bit more since Draco had last seen him but he still took his breath away. Harry's relaxed and pleasant gaze immediately turned to one of defensive anger and Draco thanked Merlin that the man's wand seemed to be nowhere in sight.

"How did you get past the wards?"

Harry's words were just as bitter as his stance implied. Draco was suddenly filled with doubt at Granger's insane insinuation that Harry might love him. The man hated him… always had.

"Hermione brought me through, she says we need to talk," he bluntly stated.

"It figures…" Harry said angrily, and then he was muttering something beneath his breath about meddling witches.

"Well talk then, not that I think I want to hear anything you have to say but Hermione won't let this go until I sit and listen," Harry said as he placed the sandwich on the counter behind him.

Draco was again nervous, unsure of where to begin. Afraid Harry might be able to hex him without a wand if he really wanted to, or maybe he'd resort to the physical as he had the last time they'd spoken. Harry stood there impatiently waiting for him to speak, his stomach was only slightly distended but it seemed more pronounced to Draco as the man backed up against the counter's edge.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for the awful things I said to you," Draco finally began.

"You should be," Harry spat out angrily, "I get that you don't want to be with me any longer than you have to but Mira is your child too so why take this out on her?"

"I wanted you to be able to make a clean break from me. I didn't want you feeling obligated to me just because we had a kid together," Draco told him truthfully.

"Well you did that, so why all the owls, all the gifts… what, trying to sooth your guilty conscience now that you've shown your true snake side?"

Harry's acidic words hurt Draco but he knew he deserved them.

"I missed you…" Draco said softly.

His words seemed to incense Harry. He came at him then and Draco barely sidestepped the man's blows but then he came at him again, this time pinning Draco against the tiled wall.

"How dare you come here and say such a thing to me!" Harry screamed inches from his face.

Draco knew the other man was outraged at him but in that moment with Harry so close, all he wanted was to kiss him and so he did. Harry was shocked by the sudden assault on his mouth and it made him lose his hold on Draco. The blond used it to his advantage and grasped at Harry's tee, pulling him close as he again kissed him deeply. Harry tried to struggle but soon he was giving into the kiss. It was warm and sweet, and Draco wanted it to go on forever but soon Harry was pushing him away. He had a dazed and confused look upon his face.

The silence hung heavily between them before Harry finally spoke.

"Don't do this to me, Draco. Don't come here and make me think there might be hope for us when I know there isn't. Don't do what you've been doing for months now. Maybe it's the hormones, but I just can't take it any longer." Harry said in a breathless tone of defeat.

"Again, I'm sorry. I never meant to send you mixed signals. I love you, Harry, but you deserve much better than me."

There, he'd said it. He'd finally admitted that he loved the man but would he really love him in return. It didn't matter now; Draco had nothing else to lose. Harry and Mira were his whole world now and if he couldn't have them then what was the point.

"You love me?" Harry whispered unbelievingly.

"Yes, I love you," Draco stated as he took a tentative step toward his husband.

Draco reached out to take Harry's hand and pulled it to his lips, placing a soft kiss upon the knuckles. Harry let his fingers brush up against Draco's lips and then this time he was the one doing the kissing. Draco let himself get lost in that kiss and he hated to ever let it stop.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Harry whispered into Draco's ear as he wrapped the man into his embrace.

"Probably for the same reasons that you didn't tell me… I was afraid of being rejected and humiliated, but mostly I was just afraid of losing you."

They shared a few more tender kisses before Draco finally pulled away and said, "Come home with me. Come home and be my husband."

"For real this time?" Harry asked hopefully.

"For real," Draco said as he pulled the man close and felt the pull of Apparition dragging them back to the manor.

**********

 

Epilogue…

 

"Did you finally get Mira to sleep?" Draco asked as his husband slipped beneath the covers.

"Yes, but only after two readings of The Fountain of Fair Fortune and a promise to take her to see baby Rose in the morning," Harry said with a tired chuckle.

"She does strike a hard bargain," Draco murmured as he spooned up against his husband's warm body.

"Destined for Slytherin that one is…" Harry said with a chuckle as he felt Draco's arm slide around his waist.

"Well, she's only three so it's hard to tell," Draco whispered.

Harry turned his head slightly to accept a kiss from his husband.

"I'm sure your parents could tell from the moment you left the birth canal," he joked with Draco and got a laugh in return.

"That girl is going to run us ragged!" Harry said with a playful shake of his head.

Draco nuzzled at Harry's neck, nipping and sucking at the exposed flesh.

"So I suppose you're too pooped to play then?" Draco questioned.

"I'm never too tired for you," Harry said as he turned round to meet Draco's mouth in a kiss.

"Although I'm not quite sure just what you see in me lately" Harry grumbled as Draco began clawing at his clothing.

"Oh baby, don't you know that being pregnant only makes you look sexier?" Draco whispered as his hand caressed the small round bump that was his husband's stomach.

"I bet you say that to all the girls…" Harry joked.

"Girls…? Hardly…" Draco sniffed as he pressed his hard cock up against Harry's thigh.

His lips traveled down the side of Harry's face and into the crook of his neck as he pushed a hand down the man's pyjamas. He let out a quiet growl as he came in touch with the man's cock.

"Oh fuck Harry… I love you baby…"

Draco's words came out in a soft breathy pant that made his husband harden in his grasp. Draco was always so grateful for this. Grateful for every intimate moment he had with his husband. He was grateful that the man had ever wanted him in the first place. He was even more grateful that he hadn't been foolish enough to throw this all away. Ever since that day in Hermione's kitchen when he'd finally told Harry he loved him, he'd worked hard to prove his words true. He and Harry were happier than they'd ever intended to be. His Aunt's silly stipulations had brought Draco straight to his heart's desire.

Together they'd brought Mira into the world and she was the greatest of all miracles. A bright and talented little girl, she was the joy of both their lives. She had Draco's blonde hair but in Harry's messy style and her eyes were a myriad of blue and green that was uniquely her own. Draco had doted on the child since the day she was born, thinking that like his mother and father, she would be his only but leave it to Harry to not just defy the odds once because here he was, pregnant yet again. So now they were expecting the arrival of another little girl in just a few months and Draco couldn't have been happier. He'd married Harry to get the Black fortunes and become rich but instead, he'd found riches beyond belief that money just couldn't buy…


End file.
